


Locked Away

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Guard Dean, Insane Castiel, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, sort of destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a guard at a mental asylum. Castiel is insane and admitted there. But what if he isn't actually insane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linneart on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Linneart+on+Tumblr).



“No Please!”

  
_It was a night as cold as it was dark when the man came in. His hair was black like the night sky, and his eyes were a startling blue color._

_  
_“You can’t lock me in here! They are coming for me.”  
 __  


_There were three security guards on duty. A man name Dean Winchester. A man named Benny Lafitte. A women named Anna Milton. None of them were bothered by the screaming man that the employees brought in the dead of night. It happened all the time._   
  


“Let me go!”

_The man fought like any other person they brought in, and nothing that the people restraining him did could deter the man. He simply continued to struggle like a dog being taken in to an Animal Shelter._   
  


“I’m not crazy I swear! They are going to kill me!”  
 _  
_

_No one listened to the man as they dragged him inside the mental hospital. Not when he fought back. Not when he made a futile attempt at running away. Not even when he stopped to cry._   
  


“If you leave me here. They will get me.”  
 _  
_

_Instead they forced the pretty man into clothes of all white, and pushed him into his own little padded room. Taking away his trench coat, phone, pocket knife, and wallet._   
  


“Please.. I-I have to..”  
 _  
_

_That’s where the man stayed for four entire days. He cried throughout his first night. Sobbing, and cowering in the small corner of his room._   
  


“I have to get out of here… I-I can’t let them hurt anyone else but me…”  
 _  
_

_The entire next day he sat in his room alone, staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. But at the same time his eyes were dull and lifeless. When his keeper, Megan Masters try to confront him, he hissed foul things at her, and then went back to being as silent as a mouse._   
  


“They will get me. And they will kill everyone here just to do so.”  
 _  
_

_The next day he stayed in his room like the day before, sitting and staring lifelessly at the wall. But he also spoke under his breath. The same thing over and over again. ‘They will get me. And they will kill everyone here just to do so.’_   
  


“Why am I here?”  
 _  
_

_The next day the man left his room, consulting others about how they had gotten into the mental hospital, and he talked to others, asking how they were brought to this place, and who were the employees he could trust._   
  


“It’s so quiet here…”  
 _  
_

_That night he struck up a conversation with the guard of his wing, Dean Winchester. Dean had caught the man trying to escape. He stopped him with the point of his gun. Then when the man refused to go back to his room, they talked.  
_

“They will be here soon.”  
 _  
_

_The man stayed in his room the next day. Sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, his eyes closed. He didn’t eat. Or sleep. He just sat in his room. Not a care in the world. No one able to pull him out of his state of silence._   
  


“I have to get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be like an entire really big Destiel adventure but then I couldn't write the fic how I wanted to but I really liked how I wrote this so even though I can't seem to be able to write more I wanted to post this.


End file.
